combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms Wiki
COMBAT ARMS WIKI ~ 2009 The Combat Arms encyclopedia that . ---- Featured Articles - Forum - - - - ---- Welcome to the , the Combat Arms Wiki, the definitive source for Combat Arms information. We are currently working on articles. Please understand that this site is manually worked on, so some things may take time. You can check out the , , and . Don't know what Combat Arms is? Then read our summary here! If you've never been here before, you can find out more by checking out the About page. Need help? Please visit our section. Questions? If you've got questions you can post them at our community center, the Main Page discussion, or you can simply visit one of our Forums and ask there! Still don't know where to start? Check here to find out which pages need a little more work or click here to see our latest projects and plans. If you need edit-specific help, check out our . Wanna try some things out? Check out the Sandbox, where you can test out any of the wiki code. Have fun, and we hope to see you around! You can nominate an article to be featured here. Other Articles: Walkthrough:Own in Two Towers Bomb | Zadan | Brush Wood You can nominate a user to be featured here. Greennave Greennave has done extensive edits to the wiki and has been an important asset to the survival of the Combat Arms Wiki. It is only fair that Greennave be the featured user, and also become an appointed admin. Wondering where to begin? Start out by making a profile, setting up your profile page, and then looking up things you have always wanted to know. After you know it, make some friends, chat a bit, and make some edits to the wiki! *'February 21, 2009': The Combat Arms Wiki encourages you to personalize your user talk and user page. Go for it, soldiers! *'February 8, 2009': If you are uploading images from C.A's cache, please edit it with paint or something please to remove the crosses. *'February 7, 2009': Now that I've taken control of this page, please contribute to it. Vandalism to this page means a permanent block!!!. *'December 20, 2008': Everybody needs to get Firefox 3 due to spelling errors that are found across the site by Coraircate. Also, on articles, put the title in TEXT when it is listed on the first line to make it look uniform. Also, please correct any grammatical errors, such as change "it's aim" to "its aim." Thank you. 293px|right Montage of aTastyCookie's gameplay, one of the best snipers in the game. *"Covering fire!" Some pages need a little more information. *"Sector clear!" It looks like some pages may get destroyed. *"Under attack!" Some pages just don't belong and have been nominated for deletion. *"Coward!" Hmm... some pages have been stolen from Wikipedia. *Waverider makes Chams work differently? *At Combat Arms' growth rate, it will probably become more popular than MapleStory, even though MapleStory has far less hacking problems? *The day Combat Arms opened, a group of Nexon forum-goers decided to create a room to make friends, start playing together, and the room was set to be found at the lowest server they could play on? *Junk Flea was the first map played by anyone in the general public? *Whenever you tried to play Combat Arms before the game was actually turned on, you'd disconnect immediately? *Bulldog is now played less than usual due to the outburst of hacking clans? *The super spy in Spy Hunt is most easily damaged by knives? *Health is served-sided and cannot be changed using hacks, however, damage is player-sided and can be hacked. *Server Kilo is pretty empty, even though players can obtain 10% more EXP per match? The is best viewed in Mozilla Firefox 3. Enable "Zoom Text Only" until the page looks its best. It is best you don't submit anything to this website lest you want to see it massively edited. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse